Love Me Mercilessly
by verbal acuity
Summary: "Love me mercilessly," you say. And I do. I could never love another like I love you - oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own the lyrics in this story.

This is... kinda dark, even for me. But I guess you could consider it a happy ending? Depending on how you look at it. Maybe. I saw The Bravery in concert tonight, because I love them, and while they performed their song "Hatefuck" live, I had an idea for a story... and so, here it is, lol. This band is amazing- like a modern day The Cure. (: So worthwhile to see in concert. And Sam is just a beautiful man, especially in those skinny-jeans. Omnom. Anyway. Yeah. Their names are not mentioned, but considering what two characters I put in the Characters A and B thing, I'm sure you can guess. Besides, it's obvious. Enjoy! (I hope.)

* * *

+ **Love Me Mercilessly** +

_If I put my hands around your wrists  
Would you fight them?  
If I put my fingers in your mouth  
Would you bite them?  
So many things that I would do  
If I had my way with you_

You writhe and squirm and moan beneath me, eyes closed tight, fists clenching and unclenching in my grip. And I love you like this, more than I thought I would- I've loved you unconditionally for months now, but you shied away from me, saying I was bad, that I kept starting trouble... when all I'd wanted was you. Everything I did was for you, and still you pulled away, left me in the dark. And I hate you because of it. I hate you, more than anything.

But your screams... oh god, how I love them. Every sharp intake of breath, every pained moan, every scream that bled from your kiss-swollen lips, I fell in love with- I fell more in love _with you_. I'm in love with your pain. I'm more in love with you the more you writhe beneath me.

The more tears you shed, the harder I press, combining our bodies. The more you whine, the more I want you, the longer I wish I could keep you. God, I love you.

_I can't keep secrets that I know  
How you want me  
You can tear your nails into my skin  
You won't stop me  
You can twist and scream into the air  
But no one can hear you here_

You've long since given up struggling- the pain has faded into pleasure and I find I love that too. Any sound that comes from you, I love. You're beautiful when your face is contorted in pain... but you're gorgeous when you're overcome with pleasure.

Your nails are scratching up and down my bare back, but I don't care- I love the pain as much as I love inflicting pain on you. I love the pain as much as I love you.

Your screams higher in volume as you near the end, your body twisting and arching, begging for more- more pain, more pleasure, more _love_. And I grant it; I grant your every wish, just as long as you agree to be mine, and mine only.

You belong to me. And I don't share.

_And there will be no tenderness  
No tenderness  
And there will be no tenderness  
No tenderness  
I will show no mercy for you  
You have no mercy for me  
The only thing that I ask  
Love me mercilessly_

If you'd understood from the beginning, everything would be different. If you'd just let me love you, let me kiss you, let me make you mine from the start... you wouldn't be curled up beside me, crying. You wouldn't be whimpering with every move your sore body made, and you sure as hell wouldn't have flinched when my finger grazed your bare, smooth, pale shoulder. You tried to move as far away from me as possible, hoping that this wasn't real- this was just a dream- no doubt. But it's not a dream. It's very real and you are very much mine. You belong to me now. And you can't get away anymore.

My arm slipped around your waist and pulled your naked back flush against my bare chest. You gasped at the contact and tried to pull free, but I was having none of that. I leaned close to you, lips brushing your ear, and whispered, "Mine." A shiver coursed through your entire body and I smirked, placing a quick kiss to your shoulder before flipping you onto your back again. Immediately I was pressed against you and you struggled anew, but I knew you'd give in, just like before. You knew better than to deny me too long.

We've both put each other through hell, and we both deserve no mercy... but I find you more at fault. You've denied me for months, when all I've wanted was your love. I've wanted you to give in, to accept that you belong to me. But you refused.

But now you realize.

_All your shunning friends  
that despise you to your face  
What would they say now  
If they saw you in this place?  
Naked and breathless  
Could you live with this disgrace?  
Could you live, could you live...  
Could you live with this?_

I didn't take you again... I couldn't. I didn't want to break you. I don't want you broken.

You're so beautiful, so amazing, so perfect. You shine so bright. You're the light I look for on my way home- the light that shows me the way. You're my everything.

You lay next to me, panting. I'd just stolen your breath, kissing you. Now, my fingers trail small designs along your stomach and sides- hearts and swirls and stars- and you cringe at the feeling, clenching your stomach. Your stomach and sides are sensitive, I know, but you still hold in the squeal that begs to be let out. You don't want me to win by making a sound. But darling, I've already won- just by having you here, next to me, in my bed, means I've won- and no amount of hiding your pleased, pained, _aroused_ noises would keep me from letting it be known.

"Give in," I whispered in your ear and you shivered again, like a cool breeze blew on you. I smirked and nipped softly on your earlobe. "You won't win" - I was smug and I knew it, but my tone of voice always made you melt - "In fact, you've already lost."

You didn't respond, afraid of your voice giving you away.

I pulled the covers from your body and you instinctively reached for them back, shy. Why be shy now, when I've already seen all of you? You fight, but I win.

I lean down and press a kiss to your neck. _What would Alli say?_ Another kiss, this time to your collarbone. _What would your mother say?_ My lips stopped just above your breast. You gasped, clenching your eyes shut, and I smirked. _Adam? K.C.? Jenna?_ You didn't care what K.C and Jenna thought- at least I hoped you didn't.

A growl escaped my lips and one word flew through my mind, bouncing off the walls to gain my attention: _jealousy_. At the thought of that wretched football player, I grew mad with jealousy- what did he have that I didn't? What could he provide you that I couldn't? No, no... he wouldn't take you from me. You are mine.

I suckled your breast and your chest arched, a loud gasp that you immediately tried to cover up with your hand falling from your already parted lips. I grasped your wrists again and took them away from your mouth. _From now on, you live in sin_. Two of my fingers wormed into your mouth, grazing your teeth and I froze, assuming the worst, but you were frozen- you wouldn't have dared. _But can you handle a life like this?_

_And there will be no tenderness_.

My wet fingers traveled down your chest and, without a single warning, were inside you, squirming much like you had before. You whined and whimpered and I smirked, loving every second of it. I knew you were too.

Tears blinded your vision- _not again_, you were thinking- and I kissed them away before roughly claiming your lips in my own, demanding entrance. I bit your lip hard enough to draw blood, and that was what opened your mouth to me. My fingers continued their assault inside you while my tongue mapped out every part of your mouth, learning everything about you in one kiss. You didn't want this... but you were too scared to fight back.

_I will show no mercy for you_.

I wanted more of you; I wanted you again.

Before I could stop myself, I was in you again, and you gasped. "I love you," I said, knowing that I meant it, but also worrying that I didn't mean it.

_You show no mercy for me_.

I thrust, and you whimper, "I hate you."

My chest hurts, at that. It burns- _ouch, lady, you hit me where I live_- and I have to use all my strength to hold myself back, to restrain myself. I want you to scream- scream in pain, pleasure, _scream my name_- but if I heard you say those dreadful three words again I might not be able to make it. _If it was possible to die of heartbreak, I just might_.

I don't want your hate.

_The only thing that I ask..._

My thrusts quicken and the pained face you're contorted with twists with pleasure, a red flush painted across your beautiful face. And I love you even more. God I love you. I love you. I love you.

I hate you.

I bite hard into your neck and you moan- you like it- and then kiss the new bruise as it forms. Another whimper, moan, and you clench around me, and I know you're close. I'm close, too. Almost there. You're mine, you know that, right? No one else can have you. No one else can touch you like I have- I won't even let them _look_ at you like I have.

_Love me mercilessly_.

I pull out and you whimper from the loss. I smirk and kiss your temple. Your eyes- those intense blues that I can never get enough looking at- flutter closed and I know you're content. I am too. I wrap my arms around your waist again and hold you close. You sigh, whether in contentment or sorrow, I'm not sure, but it is a wonderful sound and I fall even more in love with you.

You whisper my name and it sounds so perfect coming from your lips I don't know what to do with myself anymore.

"Love me mercilessly," you say. And I do. I could never love another like I love you.

* * *

Um, yeah. :D? Review. Let me know if this attempt at... whatever it is I am attempting is or isn't a failure. This was fun to write.


End file.
